


Escape From Hopeless Darkness

by CLindserMars



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Attempted Kidnapping, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Drow, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Followers of Eilistraee, Followers of Lolth, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Interrogation, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Rivalry, Threats of Violence, Verbal Abuse, Violence, drow society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLindserMars/pseuds/CLindserMars
Summary: There are no seasons or natural source of light in the world Rhyldaer grew up in: a silent world, in which friendship is seen as a liability, empathy is seen as a weakness, and the language doesn't even have a word for 'love'. Despite that, he experienced those forbidden fruits and even had people in who he could trust, only to be separated from them after finishing his training as a fighter.Instead of denouncing forbidden cults to deities other than the Spider Queen he witnessed, he sought to learn more about them, becoming uncertain about the beliefs of his society, but certain that he was in danger. He refused to die in a web of lies. He didn't know the world above, nor was he sure that he wasn't following a fantasy tale, but he was certain that he couldn't stay in that lightless world - and so he fled to the unknown, following a song that called to his heart in an attempt to escape the hopeless darkness that surrounded him, hoping that he would be able to save his loved ones later.





	1. The girl who would be heiress

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a chronicle I'm currently playing with my friends, so naturally, part of the credits belongs to them.  
> Your review is particularly important to me, because English is not my first language, so if possible, please leave your opinion so I can improve my writing. I'm still learning how to use this site, so any advice you might have would be really helpful. As a lot of the story take place in drow society, you can put a content warning for most things drow related, because at some point it will be mentioned or happen.

There's no change of seasons or natural source of light in the cold world of darkness in which is located the large city of Torafinarchel, full of intricately carved castles that pulsed with a subtle glow of magic, its beauty reflecting the otherworldly and deadly grace so characteristic of its ruling inhabitants: the [drow](http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Drow). Hidden behind such fascinating and stunning beauty, however, is the chaos and vileness that rules their society, where love is seen as a liability, fear is a constant companion and treachery a recurring way to rise to power.

Torafinarchel had about fifteen thousand drow elves, distributed among five strongest noble houses that formed the Main City Council and the following eight noble houses formed the General City Council – the others were lesser houses seeking to rise in the hierarchy in order to gain the status of nobility. House Auvryana'arn had recently risen from being the seventh noble house in the city to the sixth, thanks to a battle cleverly scheduled for when Matron Chessafae'stra was due to give birth to her fifth living child – the second living male child of the house, which was thriving despite previous losses thanks to the high priestess's cunning skills. It lacked noble priestesses, since some of the matron's older children either died in battle or under suspicious circumstances, but the ruthlessness and strength of the oldest daughter – Gaussaiara, a formidable and muscularly built high priestess of Lolth – made up for it. However, despite her powers and status, she was not the apple of her mother's eyes: such position was taken by her younger sister, Mayrina, who was born during a previous time of crisis.

When Chessafae'stra gave birth to her, the house desperately needed more priestesses born from the Matron, but raising a child would delay the studies of her now deceased daughters. In order to allow them to have more time to study for priesthood, but also out of curiosity, she decided to test a different way of raising children: instead of being raised only by her siblings, Mayrina would be raised by servants and even enslaved surface dwellers who possessed sets of skills her mother considered interesting, unburdening her sisters to teach her only about drow language, values, customs and religion.

After the child's thirteenth birthday, the Matron requested a young lesser priestess to assist in testing her youngest daughter skills, and to their amusement, she took note that the girl not only had way more skills and abilities than most children of her age, but also more proficiency with such skills, as well as the ability of coming up with different solutions and perspectives for a problem. After the test, both priestesses reunited alone.

– It seems like the risk of allowing slaves to take part in raising her was worth it. A lot of children of the same age, no matter how clever they are, do not have half of those skills. – Noticed the commoner, surprised by the outcome.

– Indeed. But it was a calculated risk. – Said the Matron Mother.

– But… pardon the question, Matron, but how could you calculate the risks of leaving a child alone with the barbaric surface dwellers? – Questioned the priestess.

– I studied them before. Knowing your enemies, as well as your subordinates, gives you tremendous advantages when dealing with them. – The woman calmly explained, smiling at the commoner's curiosity.

– Of course! – Replied the young priestess, feeling quite stupid for not thinking on such perspective before. – No wonder young lady Mayrina is so clever. I hope to become as wise as you someday.

Chessafae'stra smiled, noticing that all her researches on different people and cultures was indeed paying off not only to her house's ascension, but also to its members, its strength and to the productivity of the slaves and servants. How many benefits a little reward was able to return! Her youngest daughter soon grew up to be a beautiful woman, well versed in many different languages, fighting styles and spells, with even more lust for knowledge and ability improvement than her mother, who now conversed with her in her personal chambers.

– What do you think of your young brother? – Casually asked the Matron.

– He seems healthy and rather active. – Said the young woman, at the bloom of her fifth decade of life, fifty years away from being considered a psychologically mature drow.

– With Pellanistra and Irae gone, Gaussaiara is now your oldest living sister. Formally, she is supposed to succeed me as Matron of this house if I die. What do you think of this possibility? – Questioned the high priestess, staring in her daughter's wine colored eyes – the beautiful dark shade being the result of the combination of the deep black color of her father's eyes and the vibrant scarlet red color of her mother's.

– She is a strong priestess. – Replied the youngster, uncertain of what to say, as her sister was in a higher station than her.

– She is strong, indeed. But she lacks the necessary cleverness and intelligence, and is far too impulsive to think on the honor and glory of the house in the long term. – The Matron stated, holding her daughter's beautiful face between her hands. – You, on the other hand, paid off all the risks and costs I put into letting you be raised the way you were. I'm proud to have you as daughter.

– Thank you Matron! – Replied Mayrina, flattered by such comment coming from the fierce and intimidating high priestess.

– Do not thank me. This means I'll be placing upon your shoulders one of the heaviest burdens a daughter of nobility may have. – Chessafae'stra stated, in a serious tone. – The burden of carrying on her mother's legacy and continue to lead the house towards power and glory.

– I'd gladly do so, my mother! – The young woman said, her eyes glowing with the joy of what she considered an honor.

– In some years, I'm sure you'll. But for now, you too lack some of the skills you'll need. However, unlike your sister, you're young and clever enough to easily learn them. – Stated the matron. – Which is why you'll begin to learn by conciliating your religious and arcane studies with raising your brother.

– But wasn't I supposed to enroll in the priestess academy this year? – Questioned Mayrina, slightly confused.

– You _were_. You no longer are. – Replied her mother, dismissing her child's confusion. – Judging by your performance in the training hunts and your actual skills, you'll probably be able to skip the learnings of the first years, what will probably aid you in raising your brother. You don't have to raise him alone either. I'll place some slaves and servants at your disposal.

"I can't wait to see how well are you going to do in figuring their abilities and weaknesses, in appointing them tasks and rewarding or punishing them." Though the woman, holding back her smile.

– I'll test the skills he learned each semester. Do not disappoint me. – Said Chessafae'stra, walking towards the door. – Now come. I'll introduce you the servants and slaves that will be following your orders.

Mayrina did not dare to voice her concerns of disagreement, and instead obediently followed her mother – she was introduced to eight slaves and servants, four of whom seemed to actually have no unique abilities to teach a drow child or any ability that would come in hand for raising the boy, and out of such four, two were way too young to know anything to teach him. The Matron left to the daughter the task of figuring out which their abilities were, and what tasks she would assign to each one, but did not stay in the chamber illuminated by candles to watch, leaving her alone with the eight.

– Very well. – She said, carefully analyzing their appearances, and noticing that most of them were unfamiliar and feared her. – I'm Mayrina Auvryana'arn, second daughter of Matron Chessafae'stra Auvryana'arn. You'll be assisting me in the very important task of raising my little brother, Rhyldaer, future Secondboy of House Auvryana'arn. I want to know the names, ages and abilities of which one of you, no matter how silly or disposable you might think such skills are. I'll be the one judging if they are useful or not. I also want to know where do you come from and for how long have you been working for this household.

– My name is Wendy. – Said a human girl, one of the two slaves who seemed too young to know anything useful, excitedly stepping forward, to the horror and fear of the woman who seemed to be her mother. – I'm six years old. I'm a very very good runner, and I never lost a game of hide and seek to my friends. I –

– Game of hide and seek? – Interrupted Mayrina.

– Yes! You never played it? – The girl energetically inquired, making all the other subordinates stare at each other in fear of how the drow would react. Contrary to their expectative however, Mayrina just listened. – One person is the seeker, and counts to sixty. The other players have to hide–

– Please milady pardon – Wendy's mother tried to interrupt and reach for her daughter, but the drow calmly raised her hand in a shushing motion.

– Please let her explain the rules. Sounds like an interesting game. – She said, listening attentively to the child after motioning for her to carry on the explanation.

– The other players have to hide. There are two ways the hiders can win: if they sneak to the counting place after the seeker finish counting without getting caught, or if they outrun the seeker in getting there after being found. – Said the girl, a big smile on her radiant childish face.

– It's indeed an interesting game. – Stated Mayrina, thinking it could become even more useful and interesting if some of the rules were adapted. – Tell me Wendy, do you know other games similar to it?

– Yes! – Replied the little girl, but soon the excitement vanished from her face. – But most of them require at least three children... and now I only have my younger brother to play with… – She said, looking at the boy that held tightly to their mother's skirt.

– I assume the two of you would like to have another playmate? – Asked the drow, seemingly pleased, much to the relief of the mother of the children.

– It would be great! – She said, her big blue eyes shining with joy.

– Well then… that will be your task. You'll be his playmates when he reaches around your age, and you better put your skills of hide and seek to use. – Stated Mayrina, winking at the girl, and then turning to her mother. – Am I right to guess you're their mother?

– Yes milady. My name is Eirian. Please – The drow motioned for Eirian to stop.

– She seems to be a good child. Speaking of which, I don't know much about raising one, so your experience will be very helpful. Are you literate? – Inquired the noble, receiving an affirmative nod as answer.

– I can read and write in the common language, milady. – Was the anxious answer.

– That's very good. What about your knowledge on etiquette and culture? – Questioned Mayrina.

– I know only the basics, milady. I learned how to read and write because my parents earned money as merchants and were able to pay a tutor. – Replied Eirian, worried about her fate, as well as the fate of her children.

– Excellent. Besides helping me with the experience you have, you'll teach him the basic about human customs and etiquette norms, as well as basic calculus and how to read and write in common. – Instructed the young drow. – Since I know a couple of things about surface families and cultures, I'll allow you to keep your children by your side all the time during work, as well as to fully dedicate the time you're not helping me with my brother to care for them.

– Thank you milady! I… I don't know how to express how grateful I am! – Exclaimed the woman, who the noble easily noticed to have been bought on that very day from the last batch of slaves brought from the surface after a while.

– Simple. – Said Mayrina, at the time not fully understanding why the human seemed both extremely relieved and afraid. – Take good care of my little brother.

– Wasn't she supposed to be evil and cruel? – The little boy whispered to his sister, as that was all he ever heard about her race. Mayrina heard it, but considered she would get more information if she pretended she didn't. The girl hit the boy, Ron, with her elbow before he kept on speaking, while the drow inquired another slave, who probably was just a couple of years younger than herself, about her abilities.

At the end of the day, the favorite daughter of Matron Chessafae'stra managed not only to assign a helpful task to every single one of the people placed under her orders, even to the ones her mother expected her to consider useless, but also to provide them with enchanted artifacts that would allow them to see in the dark. The question made by Wendy's brother, however, kept bothering her – the surface people thought drow were evil, but she was always taught by her sisters that the surface dwellers were the evil ones – she shook her head, pushing aside the idea of questioning the teachings of Lolth.

"These humans are good." She thought, ironically and unconsciously projecting on them her own situation. "But they were indoctrinated by lies spread by the evil ones, who rule their vile society."

Aware of the difference in their lifespans, Mayrina did try to not get attached to Eirian and her children, but her attempts were no match for the woman's kindness and her children's friendliness, and by the time Vierafay was born two years later, she caught herself questioning some of her society beliefs – although such doubts were a secret she concealed with maximum care, aware of what the price of demonstrating or publicly acting on them could be. She acted colder and even harsher towards them in public, but completely different when they were alone, and kept herself in line with Lolth's rules, although she started to rely more on arcane arts and melee abilities than in the powers related to priesthood.

It did not take long for her chambers, as well as the minor chambers she asked her mother to allocate the eight people under her command, to become real bubbles of tranquility and care in a world of treachery, violence and deceit – entering such chambers was like entering a different social space, in which people could be themselves as long as they did not explicitly angered Lolth. Eirian treated the two siblings as if they were their own, singing lullabies for them when it was time to rest and even helping her mistress to teach them how to walk. By the time Vierafay reached the age of six, the four children were very close to each other – something Chessafae'stra mistakenly overlooked, for considering that the difference in aging and eventual death of the humans would be an excellent lesson to her children about how attachment, and especially friendship, towards people of inferior races was a weakness that would only cause them pain.

 


	2. Threatned Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It began merely as a background story. Mayrina was intended to be just a NPC, but as I started to get progressively more involved with the story, I couldn't help but further develop the characters and the storyline. When I saw it, it became a complete fiction, which I really hope you are enjoying.

The human girl hid beneath a pile of warm blankets, seeking to conceal her body's warmth from the drow. Her brother made a really confusing trajectory before hiding behind a cold statue, trying to keep the timing in mind. Rhyldaer followed the footprints of Wendy until the chamber the girl shared with brother, but instead of entering it, he sneaked into Eirian's room, circling the bed, then stepping on the heat signature of his previous steps and proceeding to jump to a corner close to the door, carefully pulling it open to hide behind it. The small Vierafay, taking advantage of her size, hid under Wendy's bed.

"She is probably starting to seek now." Though Rhyldaer, holding the wooden replica of a rapier close to his body. The drow siblings had an unfair advantage due to their ability to adjust their view to the infrared spectrum of colors, allowing them to see heat signature. Mayrina easily followed the signature of the footsteps to the general direction they ran to, walking quickly to reach a spot before they vanished.

"Silent as always." Thought Wendy, carefully peeking from her hiding spot, the small baton held tightly to her chest, as if her life depended on it. Mayrina entered Eirian's room, her glowing red eyes carefully scanning the area – familiar with her brother's tactics, she positioned the replicas of daggers in a fighting posture, and carefully entered the room, keeping her distance from hidden spots she could not see. Rhyldaer's breath was rhythmic and inaudible, and while the drow searched for her brother, Wendy warily slid herself from out of her hiding spot to cautiously tip-toe to the wall, her back against the cold stone while Vierafay watched quietly from underneath the bed. Mayrina looked to Eirian's wardrobe, pondering about the possibility of that being her brother's hiding spot, since it was possible for the boy to crawl inside it without creating new heat signatures in the room, and carefully approached it.

Rhyldaer did not let his sister's movement distract him: if he wanted to have an advantage, he would have to narrowly time his move so that he would move from the hiding spot at the same time his sister opened the wardrobe door, which he managed to do. He approached quietly, and was ready to poke his sister with the wooden weapon when she spun around, making the boy narrowly dodge the replica dagger. Although she wasn't using all of her abilities in order to keep the game fun, she did not expect her brother to dodge by diving at the ground behind her and stretch his arm to poke at her back, and neither did she expect Wendy to dash out of her room, nearly hitting her with the baton before being poked at the chest with the other wooden dagger.

– Still too slow. – Teased the drow, making the now pre-pubescent girl grump, while at the same time congratulating her brother on the improvement of his tactics and the execution of a new maneuver using the sign language "Well done, little pest".

– It would be easier to win if it wasn't for this rule. – Complained the human.

– Yes, but that would take away half of the fun. – Replied the young noble, who only had real opportunities to have fun in the parallel world the training chambers became.

It was taxing to maintain such dynamics in their relationships hidden, but the girl and her house continued in Lolth's favor – after all, she was a chaotic deity, and as long as things favored an increase in her power and she kept receiving the demanded worshipping and sacrifices, everything else was deemed as merely entertainment in puny mortal's small affairs. Besides, letting the young lady behave that way towards non-drow subordinates would allow the evil divinity of chaos and deceit to come up with a way more taxing and effective method of testing her faith – she would wait just another couple of years to do it, and just like a spider, strike at the perfect momentum to test the young apprentice.

* * *

Three months have passed since that day. Chessafae'stra was glad of the way her children not only seemed to be learning way faster than the average, but also enjoying to increase their abilities. The dim light illuminated the enormous library, decorated with different statues and paintings, some of which were made using disturbing materials. Mayrina watched as her little brother, who now was eight years old, skillfully climbed the shelves to get the grimoire she had asked him to pick. She was so fascinated with the outstanding dexterity showing from such an early age, that she was almost surprised when the door to the room flew open, a kid just a couple of years younger than the boy coming in.

– Wasn't he supposed to use magic to do that? – Questioned the youngest sibling, since Chessafae'stra asked the second living daughter to train Rhyldaer in the use of magic as well.

– Yes. – Mayrina answered calmly, without being bothered or annoyed by the intromission. – But I want to see how far he can get without doing so.

– What if he falls? – Asked the little girl, out of curiosity.

– Then he will probably get hurt, and this will teach him that climbing up the bookshelf is a bad idea. – The priestess in training answered, while the child quietly watched the boy carefully climb the tall, five meters high bookshelf.

– Won't mom get mad? – Vierafay inquired.

– Only if that hinders his training. – Calmly answered the young lady, while the little girl curiously began to swipe through the pages of the books her older sister was reading before. Mayrina smiled, knowing that she was probably looking for figures, since she was still learning how to read. It was then that a childish voice drew the attention of both of them to the top of the shelf.

– Mayrina, I got it! – The boy exclaimed excitedly.

– Well done! – Said Mayrina, standing to catch the grimoire her brother soon threw for her, while Vierafay watched completely entertained. – Now get down from over there.

The youngest sibling laughed when her brother held on tightly to the bookshelf after looking down, something which made it clear that climbing to the floor would be way harder than climbing up. However, the smile disappeared from her face when the boy misplaced one of his feet, hanging only by his hands.

– May – His sister calmly interrupted him.

– You belong to a noble family, Rhyl. – Said Mayrina. – Use the token with the house insignia to levitate.

– He is going to fall… – Muttered Vierafay, looking at her sister to see if she was going to intervene. The boy looked at his older sibling, and Mayrina knew very well the silent request for help in his scared gaze.

– I will hardly be there to help you, Rhyldaer. If you can't protect yourself, you will die. – Said Mayrina, knowing that no matter how cruel that sounded, that was the reality of the world they lived in. The boy finally couldn't hold on any longer, and Vierafay watched with eyes widened as he plunged to the floor, the fall being interrupted only a few centimeters from the ground.

Mayrina didn't hide her smile when Rhyldaer fell from a small height after letting go of the insignia, which he managed to use just in time to avoid getting injured. He slowly opened his eyes, proceeding to look at his older sister.

– It could have gone better, but at least you didn't hit the floor like a rock. – Said the priestess in training, smiling.

– Do it again! – Vierafay exclaimed, laughing. Her childish laugh was interrupted by knocks on the door.

– No climbing the shelves again. – Said Mayrina. – Now it's time for you little pests to head to your handicraft lessons with Eirian. Besides, it's better if your brother doesn't hurt himself before your martial training.

– Alright. – Said the little girl, sounding annoyed, but then turning to her brother with a big smile on her face. – The last to reach Eirian's room is a slimy slug!

Mayrina quietly chuckled before turning to her grimoire as her younger siblings excitedly raced to the human's room, both of them eager to know what the servant, who always made very beautiful embroideries and was able to turn seemingly valueless stones into lovely handicrafts, would teach them this time.

– What does this flower smell like? – Asked Vierafay, holding the embroidery of a rose. – Are they common on the surface?

– They smell good, but I can't give a detailed explanation on how, even if they're very common in some places. – The human answered, while showing the four eager children how to produce slightly less intricate stamps, their shadows reflected on the wall by the trembling flame of the candles that illuminated the room.

– They're beautiful. Do they all look like this? – Asked the drow girl.

– They vary in colors. But that is the shape they have once they bloom. – She replied, making the siblings exchange a childish stare before their shining eyes returned to her.

– I hope we get to find out how they smell someday. – Stated Rhyldaer, as his sister nodded in agreement.

– Me too! Let's make a deal! – She proposed, excitedly.

– What deal? – The boy asked.

– The first one who adventures on the surface brings a rose back to the others! As Wendy says, pinky promise! – Said Vierafay, extending her little finger.

– Pinky promise! – He accepted, sealing the pact. Eirian concealed how she felt towards the innocence the children had, wondering for how long they would retain any of it in the grim world in which they lived.

– Can I get one too? – Asked Wendy, smiling.

– Of course! – The siblings answered almost in unison, and Vierafay reformulated the promise. – The first one who adventures on the surface brings back five roses!

– Five? – Wondered her brother, as she happily explained.

– The first to one of us, then one to Wendy, one to Mayri, one to Eirian and one to Ron. – She said, and the boy soon corrected her.

– Then make it six. Matron Chessafae'stra won't like it if we bring something for them and not for her. – Reminded Rhyldaer.

– Alright. Six. – Agreed Vierafay.

– That's very sweet of you. – Said Eirian, trying to shun away the sadness she felt when she thought about the future of the children she raised as her own and what they could become, refusing to imagine those childish smiles becoming tainted by cruelty and malice. – Just take care to don't prick your fingers in their thorns.

– We will! – Said the drow girl, before almost pricking her finger with the needle, making Wendy chuckle.

– Begin by not pricking it on the needle. – She teased, making the other children laugh.

– Ha. Ha. Very funny. – Scoffed Vierafay, before giving in and chuckling as well. As much as those skills would be rather useless for survival, they were not only a good form of learning patience and precision, since every little stitch could make a difference, but also a hobby and something that could be used as a trade if they ever came to need it or to make a special gift for someone and impress the person.

After such lessons, the children would go separate ways – the drow children would go to their martial training and the humans would take care of domestic chores. Since those were the only sort of tasks Eirian and her children tended to, Mayrina saw no need to train them in combat – however, it was only a matter of time before that proved to be a mistake. In that particular case, time meant less than one year.

* * *

Wendy was carrying a batch of recently washed clothes back to the house, now alert to predatory gazes she seemed to receive from a vast array of citizens she began to receive as soon as her body started to change – nevertheless, it was after she entered the well secured gates of the palace that she began to feel she was being followed – the girl turned around, and was met with two pairs of red eyes.

– Do you need something, my lords? – She asked politely, having been taught to socially navigate the environment she was in. One of the men whispered something to the other, that dismissed in drow sign language and approached the human.

– I saw you playing with my little brother sometimes when you were younger. You're the daughter of one of the servants tasked with helping Mayrina raise him, aren't you? – He asked, removing the basket from her hands.

– Yes sir. – She answered, alarmed by such move. Her blue eyes darted around, looking for a way out of the situation, but with the exception of the soldier accompanying Malaggar, there was no one in the dark corridor. – Is there anything you need from me? I need to put those clothes to dry, so –

– Do not worry about it, Sorn will find someone to do it in your place. I'm sure my sister will not mind it. – Said the drow, handing the basket to the soldier, that had his fair amount of doubts regarding Mayrina's alleged agreement to that, but knew better than to question his superior's orders or to meddle in the situation instead of minding his own business. – Besides, washing the clothes seems to be a task unfit for a cute little thing like you.

– I appreciate the compliment sir, but I really need to – Knowing where this was going, the human tried to talk her way out of the situation, but the man interrupted her in a way he would never dare to interrupt a woman of his own race.

– I insist. Stop worrying about this rudimentary task and come with me for a while. If someone asks, you can say I ordered you to. – Stated the Auvryana'arn Elderboy, a deceiving smile that could make anyone that didn't know better swoon in his treacherously beautiful face. Cornered, the girl hesitantly nodded, seeing the soldier carry her basket away while the noble placed his arm around her waist. She tried to move away, but he merely pulled her closer, smiling at how deviously efficient such a plan was for him – sure enough, his sister could be angry, but the worst punishment she could give him was related to using one's belongings – at the same time, not only he would be able to take advantage of an attractive human, but indirectly harm the brother he came to hate, since it was clear that his younger sibling cared about the girl.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" He thought, staring at Wendy while guiding her to his chambers. The man was with his hands on the door handle, when he heard a familiar voice coming from the corridor.

– Malaggar Auvryana'arn, who gave you permission to interfere in my servant's errands? – Inquired Mayrina, badly concealing her anger.

– Pardon Mayrina, I just thought – He badly had time to try to justify himself.

– She is not a pleasure slave, and you are disrupting her chores. – She stated, gesturing for the human to come to her side, which Wendy did with enormous relief. – And do not blame the clueless soldier to whom you gave her basket. I would find out one way or another, and I'll hold you responsible if anything happens to him.

– It won't happen again Mayrina. – Said the man, in a resentful defeat.

– It's in your best interest that it doesn't. – She warned, walking away with the human. Even if he knew that her action was related to a desire to protect Wendy, he wouldn't dare to make a complaint, since it could result in him having to answer for more serious accusations, such as going over his sister's orders, subverting her authority over him or questioning the finalities she gave to her servants. Despite her being the third living child, she still was above him in station due to their genders, and as if the complaints couldn't be made even more useless, Matron Chessafae'stra treated her as if she, and not Gaussaiara, was the first daughter.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this and think I need to or can improve something, please tell me.   
> Your review is important and very appreciated. <3


	3. Right here, in a world so cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A good friend is like a four-leaf clover; hard to find and lucky to have."  
> — Irish Proverb  
> In drow society, a good friend is something almost impossible to have - however, exceptions exist to every single rule, and just like flowers sometimes bloom on the hard pavement, light sometimes finds a way to breach into the most seemingly impenetrable darkness.

A pair of experienced warriors watched as the children fiercely fought each other, their only restraints being the use of techniques that could cause permanent harm, such as the perforation of one's eye, which were to be trained on goblin, grimlock or ogre slaves. As much as they were very affectionate towards each other in most situations, except when acting in a neutral way if under inconvenient eyes, they were not showing any mercy towards each other during training – as weird as it could seem to a surface dweller, that was in itself a form of caring, as that was a preparation for their future survival, and by fighting with everything they had, they were increasing each other's skills and resistance.

– They are growing stronger each day. – Noted the more seasoned warrior, Nymafein, as Vierafay dodged a kick and tried to sweep her brother's feet from the ground. Rhyldaer quickly jumped to the side to avoid the blow, while the other fighter nodded in agreement before turning his head towards the pair that just entered the arena.

– Young mistress, is there anything we could do for you? – He asked politely.

– Yes Masaunrak. – Said Mayrina, gesturing to the human, who was shocked to see her friends violently attacking each other. – This is Wendy. A favored servant of mine.

– Hey Wendy! – Vierafay said, while trying to hit her brother with a punch.

– Keep your focus on the training, young lady Vierafay. – Scolded the other warrior, despite the fact she did not even take her eyes of Rhyldaer and even managed to dodge his counterattack.

– It's a pleasure to meet her. – Masaunrak said politely, keeping his thoughts about how beautiful the servant was to himself.

– Speak your thoughts. – Solicited Mayrina, seeing through the self-imposed censorship of the male.

– If you allow me to make such remark, young mistress, she has very beautiful eyes. – Voiced the warrior, in Undercommon.

– Thank you my lord. – Replied Wendy, surprising the fighter by showing her knowledge of the drow language.

– I agree. But they are being a source of some unwanted attention, that is not only inconveniencing her, but also making some less respectful males disturb her tasks. I want you to teach her what she needs to know in order to be able to defend herself. – Said the young drow woman, as the more seasoned warrior signed for the two fighting children that the first part of the training was over, indicating the beginning of their break.

– I don't know if this is a good idea – She interrupted him.

– The basics. For self-defense only. – Mayrina stressed. – I'll bring the matter to Matron Chessafae'stra, but I'm pretty certain that since it is to prevent her from being disrupted in her intended tasks, there will be no objection.

– If you say so. – Masaunrak stated. – I don't know if she will learn as easily, since she is beginning to train rather late in life, but we will surely do our best to teach her. We may need to re-organize the training programs, but it's nothing that can't be solved.

– I'm sure you will come up with a good solution. I'll just give her some final advices, and then she is yours to train. – Stated the woman, communicating with the young fighter in drow sign language before pulling the girl into a corner: "You're authorized to have some leisure time with her _if she is willing, as long as it is during her free time and she wants to_ ".

– What is it you want – Wendy's question was cut short.

– Masaunrak is rather reliable and cute. Not to mention… other qualities. – Mayrina said in a quiet voice. – I authorized him to ask you out, as long as you accept naturally. Of course you can refuse but –

– You read my thoughts again, didn't you? – Accused the girl, blushing and crossing her arms over her chest.

– Ah Wendy your innocence is so cute! I wouldn't need to. You humans can hardly hide when you find someone attractive, even when you try. It's as if a shining sign flashes in your eyes and body language. – Laughed the drow, smiling at her friend. – Have fun! I will lend you some clothes and give you money to spend on a day out if you need to.

Wendy smiled back, her cheeks a bright red that denounced she was embarrassed to the entire room. Mayrina kissed her on the forehead before giving her a final message.

– Tell me everything later. – She whispered.

– I saw this coming. – The girl replied, as the drow departed to grant her mother's permit for the servant's right to train and use self-defense.

– For now you will just watch and try to take the maximum out of everything you see. – Explained Masaunrak, once the human returned to the pits. – After their training is done, we will see the rate of your actual abilities, so we can start to work on improving them tomorrow.

Wendy humbly nodded in agreement, and the fighter headed to take part in the second part of the children's training, formally greeting Vierafay before giving her a sword. The human's eyes widened to the sight of two small children training with real weapons, and she started to bite her nails once the fighting begun – she knew the siblings had no real chance of winning, but what shocked her was how little the fighters seemed to be holding back – it seemed as if the children could learn anything from something that would not result in death, permanent injury or a hindering in the training, everything was valid.

She covered her mouth to hide her surprise at the ability the siblings showed when fighting their respective opponents, noticing how they already made swift and resolute moves, as the sound of metal against metal ringed in her ears when Rhyldaer used his rapier to block a slicing movement from Nymafein and dodged back just in time to avoid a kick in the gut.

– You are backing off too much. – Scolded man, before easily parrying a swing made by the boy. – Remember the previous lessons. The space behind your back is not the only space you have to dodge.

As if to illustrate what he was saying, the fighter dodged to the side when the child thrusted forward, touching the back of the boy's neck with the cool metal of the blade. Meanwhile, Vierafay was almost being cornered against the wall.

– I already taught you that dodging a blow by feinting forward instead of receding can a deadly form of counterattack. I don't know why you reacted using the wrong maneuver today, but if this was a real fight, that mistake would have costed your life. – Said Nymafein, seconds before Wendy repressed a gasp when the younger sibling was thrown to the ground by a blown to her head. Rhyldaer instinctively turned towards her, before feeling a hand on his shoulder. – Now, you two are indeed siblings. What's the mistake she made as well?

– She dodged backwards too much. – Replied the boy, earning a nod of approval.

– Are you alright? – Masaunrak asked Vierafay, as she cleaned the blood running down her nose after grabbing her weapon and standing up to return to the fight.

– Yes. A drow fighter doesn't stop just for getting hurt or bleeding a little. – She replied, before charging into a swift attack, which the man easily dodged.

– Letting your emotions get the best of your decision making is also something to avoid. They should not be ignored, but you need to learn to control how they affect you. – Noted the fighter, harmlessly poking the girl's now vulnerable neck before sheathing his sword.

– But how? – Inquired the girl.

– That's something that only comes with discipline and experience. Is part of the reason why we train. – Explained Masaunrak, holding back the will to laugh at the childish grump face she made. – Don't be angry, young lady. You will learn soon enough, as training will only get harder on the many years you have to practice.

The warning that the following years would be hard didn't fall on deaf yeas. However, as much they knew that, nothing could really prepare the siblings, who grew very close and attached to each other due to the educational model adopted by Chessafae'stra, for what was to come.

They were separated the day following Rhyldaer's thirteenth birthday: he was taken away from the house and left in a cave, supplied only with a warrior would take on a raid and protected only by his own rapier and from two bodyguards, who were allowed to aid him only in life or death situations and supposed to punish him if his own martial skills weren't enough to ensure his survival.

Two years later, Vierafay started to receive the same harsh training – however, what lasted "only" twelve months for her, since once she became an adult she would have a bodyguard that would devout his life to protect her, lasted the double amount of time to her brother. He returned home with a small lizard he found, unsure if it would grow enough to be used as mount – even if he was a smart child, hoping a fifteen-year-old boy to know the tiny difference between a baby riding lizard and an adult ordinary reptile was a way too high expectative. While his mother and sisters paid no mind, Malaggar crushed the small creature to death on the first chance he had. No one bothered to look into the incident – stuff break, living beings die, and even if the younger siblings had their suspicions, the consequences of proving the pet was intentionally killed were not worth all the trouble – Mayrina simply got him a pet bat instead, that suspiciously disappeared a couple of months later, resulting in a non-spoken rule: no pets.

Seasons didn't change in their subterranean homeland, which remained the same aside from changes of stations and feuds between families while the siblings approached physical maturity. Soon they would start to tend their respective academies, and after a decade of training, they would be eligible to take or be taken by someone as consort. Worried about her brother's future, Mayrina saw herself forced to have an uncomfortable conversation with Wendy, now a beautiful woman in the bloom of her earlier twenties and able to use her self-defense training to repel unwanted sexual advances, and therefore, no longer needing to rely on Mayrina's or Vierafay's protection.

Some time ago, she would also count with the guardianship of Masaunrak, her former teacher and romantic affair, but he died in an ambush to his patrol group. The survivors who gave accounts of the horrors that happened still questioned if they wouldn't prefer to have shared his fate.

– Wendy, I need to talk to you. Please accompany me to my chambers. – Mayrina requested, for the first time in decades not knowing how to choose the proper words.

– Yes, milady. – Said the human, now in the bloom of her early twenties, with the formality their public interactions required, before following her mistress into her chambers.

– How are you doing? – Asked Mayrina, wanting to be sure the woman was no longer grieving. – Especially taking into account what –

– I'm fine. It's been two years already. – Replied the woman, smiling at her friend. – I miss him, but it's been quite a while since I'm no longer sad. We enjoyed being together while he was alive, and that's what matters.

– I'm glad to know you are doing well. – Stated the drow, remembering the conversation she had with her mother and older sister regarding her brother's growth.

"– _I'm proud of how well you executed the task I gave you Mayrina. – Stated the Matron, as the three discussed which graduation academy the house's Secondboy would attend. – Your brother is turning out to not only be very beautiful, but very skilled as well._

– _Perhaps too beautiful for his own good. – Said Gaussaiara, earning a look of disapproval from the two other women. – Why are you looking at me this way? We all know how disputes over a consort ends, especially for the male. That is the sort of thing I would wish upon my enemies, not upon my little brother._

– _How kind of you. – Ironically stated Chessafae'stra, before the tension de-escalated. – We will think of a way to deal with this situation. However, it is unquestionable that it is about time he learns how to satisfy a woman._

– _I don't think there is enough space for the list of people who would volunteer to teach him in this table. – Scoffed the oldest daughter, with a twisted smile on her face. – I mean, I–_

– _No. – Mayrina interrupted, certain that she did not want to hear the rest of the sentence, let alone imagine what was going on in her older sister's perverse mind._

– _Your sister is right. It would not increase the power of our household, since you're both already part of it and such relation is unlikely to produce healthy children. – Stated Chessafae'stra, turning to her younger daughter, whose objection was based on a very different reason. – But we need someone to do it. Do you have anyone in mind?_

– _Yes, I do have a couple of options. Give me two days and I will have someone chosen. – Said Mayrina. "_

As much as the drow was able to conceal her emotions, Wendy grew up serving her, and was able to see through her façade, quickly catching on her hesitation.

– And you? Are you doing well? – She asked.

– Yes. But… I need to ask you a favor. – Said Mayrina, carefully choosing her words, as she knew very well that even if she was Wendy's confident when it came to her relationships and shenanigans with Masaunrak, sex was way more of a taboo for most humans than for the drow.

– I would be happy to help you, my friend. – Stated the woman, with the heart-warming smile she inherited from her mother on her face.

– But you don't have to if you don't want to. It's about Rhyldaer. – Explained the drow, in a really caring manner. – What do you think of him?

– He is a dear friend to me, just like you. And Mayri… I grew up as a slave, even if you and your siblings didn't treat me as such. Whatever is it that you have to say, you don't have to sugarcoat it. – Said Wendy, making her friend smile in a mix of anguish and relief.

– He will go to the Melee Academy next year. – Explained Mayrina, feeling conflicted about asking for that kind of favor. – After he graduates, he will be taken as someone's consort. Again, you don't have to –

– You want me to teach him how to please a woman, don't you? – Asked the human, making the drow let out a sight.

– He needs to learn it. But – The blue-eyed woman motioned for her to stop.

– I'm not uncomfortable with doing that with him. Like I said, he is a dear friend to me. I'm willing to do it, especially if it's something necessary.

The young priestess closed her eyes, holding back the tears, and hugged the servant tightly.

– Thank you so much! – She said, caressing her friend's hair.

The initial awkwardness was soon replaced with the comfort of a familiar intimacy, and Mayrina ensured there would be no troublesome consequences by providing Wendy with a combination of herbs that would prevent a complicated pregnancy. Time passed fast, and soon Rhyldaer and Vierafay were no longer under their sister's and her servant's care – instead, they were being trained alongside other future warriors and priestesses of their age, sleeping in small barracks with students of other houses.

The siblings started to see each other only during holidays and special ceremonies, and it did not take long for Rhyldaer to notice that Vierafay changed drastically from the curious and energetic girl he used to know, treating him coldly, and sometimes even harshly, but he didn't dare to question why – he already internalized that he should not meddle into women's business, and that if one of them wanted him to know something, she would tell him.

 


	4. Dangerous Bargains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All trust is foolish" - Drow proverb

Matron Chessafae'stra received an open invitation from the ruler of the House Kilani, the city's second ruling household. Arrangements were made so that both of them would attend the meeting with their respective favorite successors, as they were the ones who would carry on their mothers' plan in case one of them died. Mayrina and her mother were soon escorted into a mesmerizing chamber, decorated with countless spider sculptures and precious stones. In the middle, next to an intricately carved wooden table, the matron of the household, accompanied by her eldest daughter.

– Greetings Matron Chessafae'stra. – Said Micaryoch, gesturing for her guests to take their respective seats. – I've noticed you chose to come with your second daughter instead of Gaussaiara.

– Greetings Matron Micaryoch. Gaussaiara has other appointments related to her position as a high priestess, I'm afraid. I hope you do not mind it. – Politely replied Chessafae'stra, as she didn't want to expose the fact that Mayrina was her favorite and draw more daggers at her daughters back.

– I don't. I'm sure her absence is not without good reason. – Stated the other high priestess. – It's been quite some time since your household is only a position away from the Main City Council, and I'm sure preparing herself for when it achieves more of its potential is keeping her rather busy.

– She is a very dedicated priestess. – Said the Matron of House Auvryana'arn, catching on the hint of an alliance to overthrow another house, but carefully concealing her interest and eagerness.

– I'm sure she is. Don't we all aim to be the best at what we do? – Inquired the priestess, turning a subtle inquisitive gaze towards Mayrina. – And sometimes what others think are holding us back is merely an ambitious exploit of a potential that shouldn't be wasted.

The reference to the young woman's study of wizardry was clear, something that mother and daughter caught on with different degrees of enthusiasm.

– It is true. – Admitted Chessafae'stra, whose daughter always found an excuse to delay her studies for high priesthood in order to learn more about wizardry. – But sometimes, we have to delay the exploit of such potentials in order to tend a necessity.

– However, your house wouldn't need to make such sacrifices. It's not as if it was in a time of need as House Barrindar is. – Said Micaryoch, putting her guest's concern about the urgency of her daughter attend the position of High Priestess at ease at the same time she named the enemy they would be uniting against.

– House Barrindar... the third house in the city. – Mayrina muttered under her breath. – It's power was also growing, until they lost the favor of Lolth.

– We would both benefit from its fall. – Said Yastana, as that would not only grant House Auvryana'arn ascension and a position in the Main City Council, but also rid House Kilani of a threat. Before she could give more informations than necessary, her mother took on the conversation.

– Our household is willing to provide yours with funding to buy a re-enforcement of a hundred and fifty soldiers from the newest batch of Aphyon Sargtlinen academy. In addition to them, we will be giving my Elderboy, Kelasa'zar, as consort to one of your daughters as a way of re-enforcing the alliance. – Stated Micaryoch, adding credibility to the treaty since her older son was a skilled Blademaster who was being prepared to train new guardians at the academy.

Furthermore, the soldiers from Aphyon Sargtlinen were remarkably expensive for the fact that they followed the orders of their buyers even if it costed them their lives: sold by their parents of low social station at birth, they were trained to fight to the death, and then sold again to the highest bidder, whose orders they would follow until falling in battle.

– Am I right to assume that in exchange my Elderboy would become consort of one of your daughters? – Asked Chessafae'stra, knowing that in a society characterized by betrayal, guarantees wouldn't be given for free.

– That would be the standard. But as interesting as a wizard could be, your younger son is cuter and seems to be equally skilled. – Declared Yastana, as it was not unknown that the young rogue would probably become stronger than his brother when reaching the same age.

– He's a valuable fighter for our house. If your daughter is to take him, it'll be on the condition of not killing or permanent maiming him. – Requested Mayrina, drawing the attention of the other women, and then turning to Yastana, whose sadism she was aware of. The only reason she was willing to accept the deal was because refusing it would expose her brother to even greater dangers. – Whenever you no longer want him as consort, you're to return him to our household alive and healthy, and you'll receive a worthy compensation. This agreement will be sealed by irrevocable magic, and Kelasa'zar would naturally have the same protection.

– It's an understandable request. Few males are worthy of such a hassle, but it's understandable that you would take such extra measures for the sake of a boy as beautiful and skilled as him. – Said Micaryoch, very well aware of her daughter's temper and reputation. – We can arrange it.

Mayrina didn't miss the sparkle in Yastana eyes, neither the woman's tainted smile, but she had her reasons to concede, as it was not uncommon for rival suitors to put a disputed consort to a dreadfully gruesome death. As much as she wanted to protect her precious little brother from that woman, she knew that she couldn't protect him from their world forever, and that pain was still preferable over death. There were very few people in Torafinarchel who didn't fear the cruel eldest daughter of Matron Micaryoch or her anger, and more than half of them were in that chamber.

All eyes fell upon Gaussaiara as she approached the mercenary band, keeping in mind her mother's instructions as she began to negotiate the contract and how she could include her own sadistic interests in it without disobeying such orders.

– Greetings High Priestess Auvryana'arn. What brings you to hire our services? – Asked Nyloth, the leader of the band.

– My younger brother. – She replied, drawing attention of more than half of the room. – Matron Chessafae'stra sent me so that I could hire your services to make him more experienced.

– Alright. – Spoke the man with a grin on his face, as the others struggled to conceal their own interests in it. – What kind of experience?

– Betrayal. – She said, coldly. – He is not supposed to die or get maimed, but serious injuries can be caused and it needs to be something that he will never forget.

– And why you would need our services for that? – Wondered Nyloth, as any servant or slave could serve such purposes.

– It needs to be someone without any connection to the household. – She stated, placing a sack of golden coins on the table. – As I said, the only requirements are that he remembers it forever and doesn't get killed or maimed. Aside from that, you can do as you please. The other half of the payment will be given after the work is done.

– I think I already know who I will send for this job. – He said, as she gave a perverse smile.

– Excellent. It was a pleasure doing business. – Stated the woman, as she left back to her home. She wished she could see what would happen.

Mayrina headed to her chambers as soon as she arrived home, switching from her formal attire to the comfortable robes she used to study when at her residence. She was torn between the joy of being allowed to focus on her studies of arcane arts and the pain of knowing what her brother would probably be put through.

In order to avoid thinking on such feelings, she headed to the library, the refuge where she lived so many good moments with her younger siblings, and shut her emotions away by focusing on the books. Knowledge was power, and that was what she would seek to attain until she could protect those who she cared about, regardless of how long it took. Unaware of her mother's instruction to Gaussaiara, she kept researching until late night, when she headed to her bed and stayed awake thinking on how to tell her brother the news about the arrangement with House Kilani.

The fact she had five years until the deal was fulfilled did little to bring her any relief, save for the fact that until there she could try to learn an alternative solution, her brother's fate of becoming Yastana's consort was sealed.

It was Rhyldaer's sixth year in the academy when a student transferred from another city started to strike casual conversations with him, persisting until they started to gain proximity. As much as the young scout had his suspicions at first, Kethan was an experienced mercenary, and made sure to lower his guard around the student sometimes in order to gain his trust.

Time passed, and regardless of what the younger drow was taught, he soon came to be very close with Belaern, the false identity the mercenary was using. Eager to finally dig his claws deep into the student who rumors about spread through the city like wildfire, Kethan waited for the end of the training, when all the other people in the barracks were sleeping after an exhausting day, and approached the youngster's bed.

– Rhyl. – He whispered, shaking him. – Rhyl wake up.

– Bel? What is going on? – Came the question from the trainee, still sleepy.

– I want to show you something. Come with me. – Quietly said the mercenary. Rhyldaer got up, silently getting out of bed, certain that his "friend" wouldn't wake him up for nothing.

– What is it? – He asked, to which the other replied only with a single instruction, which the student followed, unable to see through the farce.

– Follow me.

They easily sneaked through the corridors without getting caught, arriving at an abandoned part of the building, which was destroyed generations ago. The eyes of younger drow scanned the area, as he was fascinated with what remained from a glorious building that was abandoned for centuries.

– What is this place? – He asked, curious.

– Centuries ago, this was the building of the academy. – Said the man, taking advantage of the fact that the student was too fascinated with the ghostly beauty of the place to notice him poisoning the blade of his dagger. Rhyldaer walked towards a crumbling statue, unaware of the danger at his back.

– How did you know it? – Inquired the scout, before being stabbed in his right shoulder.

– I used to come here when I was a student. – Said the mercenary, grinning with malice as the poison ran its course through the veins of the eye-widened student. In an attempt to escape, Rhyldaer tried to grab the arm that tightly held him against the body of his assailant, but as the toxin worked its effect, any resistance became futile, and he soon felt the hard ground against his back.

– Belaern what – He tried to say, and a hand soon covered his mouth.

– Don't scream. – Said Kethan, starting to raise the shirt of the struggling drow underneath him, whose movements became progressively weaker. Grinning at the angry glare received from student, he started to slid his hands down. – Don't look at me like that. You might even enjoy this.

Tears formed in the crimson eyes, as the student was rendered completely helpless by the paralyzing poison. It was then that a stone fell to the ground, making both drow look towards it as that indicated a third presence. Kethan turned the younger's head to the side, exchanging frustrated messages in hand-sing language.

"That's enough. Just leave him there thinking something dangerous is lurking in the shadows, the work is finished." Communicated a member of the mercenary band.

"But I am not." Replied Kethan.

"We took this job for the money, not for you to take unnecessary risks by raping the Secondboy of a noble house. Now feign fear and leave." The gestures of Nyloth's second in command were made in an angered manner, making Kethan bite his lip in frustration. Nevertheless, the mercenary obeyed the instructions, and as the student tried to look towards the fallen rock to see the reason behind his attacker's flight, he felt a dart digging into his shoulder, a second dosage of poison knocking him unconscious.


	5. Torn

The young drow woke up with a sharp pain in the shoulder, his eyes wondering around the environment due to the events of the previous night. He held back a groan of pain, recognizing the chambers in which he was as the academy's infirmary, and soon turned to the first healer he saw for information.

– How… how did I get here? – He asked, afraid of what could have happened. The healer, a human slave conditioned to serve as such, grabbed a candle and read what was written in the report annexed to the bed of the student.

– Last night you were found by an inspector in the corridors. You were unconscious, dressed in your nightclothes and with a deep wound on your right shoulder. The suspicions are of an attempted murder. – Explained the man, returning the candle to his desk, thinking the student was lucky to have survived, since he was unaware that a murder was never the real intention of Rhyldaer's assailant, and as much as the toxins affected his thinking, the drow was able to notice the contradictions in the statements: not only he wasn't in the corridors when the attack happened, but an assassin would aim for a vital organ and use a poison that would kill the intended target instead of merely causing the person to pass out.

It also seemed that the institution was particularly invested in covering up the incident, since none of the other students demonstrated to have any idea about what really happened, seemingly believing that he survived an attempted murder, not that he was lead into a trap. To further increase the list of how well the cover up was orchestrated, "Belaern" returned to his home city in the same day the incident took place, leaving no clue about his real identity behind.

However, as much as the physical wounds healed quickly enough to not delay his training and the academy was efficient in covering up what really happened, the actual incident made the young drow question his own sanity. He sneaked back to the old ruins at the first chance he had, certifying himself that he had been there before – he recognized the ghostly mesmerizing place, and was quick to slip out of it when the memories flashed in his mind, reminding him of what could have happened when he was unconscious – he couldn't help but think on the saying his mother once told him: all trust is foolish.

It took a long time for Kethan to finish his job, but once it was done and Chessafae'stra found out how successful the scheming was in embedding mistrust in her son's mind, she made sure of paying them an extra reward regardless of the fact that the events were a blow to the young scout, who couldn't help but feel conflicted, tossing and turning in bed unable to sleep at night.

Time passed, and he received an unexpected message – a letter from his sister, warning him of a visit on the following day, which was not only authorized, but also requested by their mother. That was something rare, and the young man feared that it could be due to the fact that during one of his training patrols, he got lost from the group and witnessed a clandestine ceremony to another deity – and not only did he not report it to anyone, but drawn by the pleasing melody and the way it made him feel, he started to secretly sneak out of the drills to watch more of those cults. Much to his temporary relief, however, that was not the reason behind the visit.

Mayrina met him at the gate with an expression that seemed calm, but Rhyldaer knew his sister well enough to notice that behind that façade there was something worrying her. They headed to a more privative location, and after some casual and small talks before the storm, the young priestess finally approached the reason behind the apprehension she tried to conceal.

– You know, even though I've not seen you and Viera for quite some time, I still receive news from you. – She said, after being sure they were really alone. – A couple of days ago I had an informal conversation with her about more frivolous things. As you know, she is in that one phase in which future priestesses start to make plans for the graduation ceremony and to comment about who they would like to pick as consort…

The young man kept his gaze directed at the ground, as Gaussaiara made sure of interrupting Mayrina's tutoring to teach him to do, which caused the woman to interrupt herself.

– You don't need to behave that way when it's just the two of us. – She said, kindly lifting her brother's chin. – Just like no one will ever know me better than you and Viera, it is very unlikely that someone else knows you better than I do.

– I know you didn't come all the way here just for a casual conversation… – He said, causing his sister to let out a sigh.

– Indeed I didn't. Viera alerted our mother that more than one of them showed interest in you. – Stated the priestess, sending a shiver through her brother's spine: both of them knew that it was not rare for disputes over a partner to end in death, and quite often in the brutal murder of said disputed partner.

– I'll ta– Mayrina interrupted him.

– I know you'll take care. And so does our mother. – She said, although a bit nervous. – She… saw this coming even before you joined the academy, and made arrangements so that you will not be in danger because of such disputes. It will strengthen our house's alliances as well.

– But they don't seem to be enough to appease your concerns… – He quietly stated, his gaze returning to the ground, as he knew that even if his sister cared, his mother saw both of them as nothing more than tools to increase her own gains.

– I was with her during the deal, as part of… – She interrupted herself, realizing that she almost revealed her mother's plans to train her as the future ruler of the house in case Gaussaiara tried to throw a coup: Chessafae'stra considered her oldest daughter inept to the role of Matron, due to her temper and unnecessary actions, which very often resulted in material losses to the house, such as the deaths of servants and slaves. As much as Mayrina trusted her brother, something extremely rare in their society, she considered that the less he knew, the safer he would be.

– As part of what? – He asked, but she swiftly shut down the question.

– You don't have to know. – She said, knowing her brother was taught to not insist, and took two small rings from her pockets. – But we made a deal with the Matron of House Kilani. From now on, you will be Yastana Kilani's consort.

"I'm sorry…" Thought Mayrina, concealing how much that saddened her – Yastana was feared enough for no one to do something that would draw her wrath, such as killing her consort, but the reputation that would be used to protect her brother's life came from her well known cruelty and sadism.

– As part of the deal, none of the members of house Kilani, including her, have permission to take your life. – She said, trying to comfort her brother, knowing he had every reason to be afraid. – If she no longer wants you as consort, she is supposed to return you to our household, and she will receive a compensation… but we both know there are risks…

– What are those? – He asked, knowing the rings his sister just gave him were not ordinary jewels.

– We both know how our world works. – She answered. – Those are amulets. I made them with Sperio's help. The first one will allow me to know where you are in case your life is in danger. The second will allow me to know if you die. Yastana is feared enough for other priestesses think twice before harming you out of jealousy.

– Thank you... – He muttered, hugging her. As much as everything she did was for his safety, the young woman still resented the fact that there wasn't more that she could do. Everyone she held dear seemed to either be put through death, like Eirian, or through suffering, like her younger siblings, by the society they lived in.

"Do not thank me, brother…" She thought, but didn't voice such phrase, as they all seemed to have their own demons to deal with – instead, she changed the subject to make sure he had recovered from the incident orchestrated by their mother before leaving. "Be safe, my little pest. You and Viera are all I treasure in this world."

As soon as Mayrina arrived home she headed to her chambers in order to better handle her concerns, not understanding why she felt so much grief over everything she did despite of them increasing the power of her household or being what she was taught by religion that was right. She walked the corridor that had once been filled with life and joy, being interrupted only by one person.

– Is there something wrong, my lady? – Asked Sperios, who was being trained from birth to be her bodyguard and to die protecting her if necessary. His hazel eyes and smaller ears were an indicative that one of his parents was human, but it would take a fool to not know that the other was a drow. He was a bastard child. Malaggar's bastard child.

– No, Sperios. – Replied the priestess, on the way to her room. – I will be fine. Don't be late to your lessons.

The boy knew it was a lie as much as he knew he wouldn't be able persuade the woman to tell him, and did not push her any further – she was the only reason why he was alive: the bastard child resulting from the rape of a slave by a noble, he would be completely ostracized by any society he tried to live in if not for Mayrina. Her words were his only laws, and he would willingly die to protect her even if he was not taught that this is what was expected from him. He obediently headed to the training chambers, where Yasstra and their tutors waited for them.

– You're almost late, half-breed. – Said the youngest Auvryana'arn daughter, resenting the fact she had to train side by side with him.

– You're almost right, but that means you're still wrong. – He remarked, as the house hierarchy was strict only in regards to adults: if a child wanted their position to be respected, they had to earn it. Yasstra quickly made a vicious strike against him use the whip, but he readily dodged.

– Who do you think will win? – Chuckled Jyslin, who assumed Masaunrak's position after his death, to the experienced tutor Nymafein.

– This is no laughing matter, Jyslin. – Stated the warrior, keeping Mayrina's request in mind. _"You will train him harder than any personal sentinel before him. Hard enough so he will learn three times faster than any student you had before. Hard enough so he will be as or even more skilled than my siblings."_

The girl managed to land a blow against the still unarmed half-drow, wrapping the whip around his leg and pulling him to the ground, then proceeding to recklessly and viciously charge at him with her mace. Sperios rolled to the side, dodging the blow and getting back to his feet, a move that was followed by an attempt of tackling the drow to the ground and removing the threat of her using weapons. Yasstra fell, but stabbed him in the leg with a dagger concealed in her clothes, twisting it as he stubbornly wrapped an arm around her neck in a chokehold, and once she saw this wasn't making his grip falter, the girl proceeded to stab him in the arm, dragging the blade as she started to need air.

– This is getting vicious. – Commented Jyslin, as the drow managed to finally make the boy ease his grip enough for her to breathe, proceeding to stab him slightly above the hip. Sperios groaned in pain, pushing her in order to back away and gain distance.

– Can you still fight? – Nymafein asked the children, both getting back up and catching their breath.

– Siyo! – Was the unison answer from the students, that stared at each other with burning anger in their eyes while Yasstra's whip produced an ominous whistle as she spun it in circles in the air. Pressing his more serious wound with a hand, the half-drow paid attention to the rhythm, ducking with an arm up to make the whip wrap itself against his gauntlets when the weapon lashed in his direction and giving it a hard pull, yanking it from the girl's hand. She answered by advancing with the mace, but he wrapped the whip around it and managed to toss it away, effectively leaving her armed only with the dagger.

– Shouldn't we stop them? – Muttered Jyslin, as the drow didn't duck fast enough to avoid a blow right above her ear. Now at disadvantage, Yasstra backed away as the boy delivered a second blow against her, emulating the movement with which she pulled him to the ground for the first time. She tried to get back up, but he gave a second tug, ignoring the pain of his own wounds to go towards the drow, who tried to slash at his already bleeding leg – however, he held her wrist, twisting it in a painful angle.

– Now we should. Bring in a healer. – Whispered Nymafein, since he was sure one of the children would get seriously injured if they let the fight go on any longer. Especially since Yasstra, who inherited her oldest sibling viciousness, was now groaning countless curses at the boy, whose progress deeply pleased the teacher. – You two, that's enough!

Sperios made the clever decision of letting go of the girl only after she dropped the dagger, kicking the weapon away and walking towards the bench without turning his back to her. After the fighting lessons, each of the children headed their way – Yasstra would tend to her religious studies, while the half-drow would continue to have intense combat lessons, combined with merciless endurance and strength training.


End file.
